Novum Infernum II
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: en una futurista royal woods lincoln es un gran jefe criminal, lori es jefa de una fuerza policiaca corrupta y Chandler es lider de un gobierno totalitario y usa su poder para poner a toda la ciudad contra lincoln ¿sera capaz de salvar su pellejo mientras libra una batalla contra un mal desconocido por todos los demas escepto el mismo
1. el demonio blanco

**Bueno decidi darle una segunda oportunidad a esta historia y reescribirla, no se si les gustara esta nueva version pero me gustaria saber su opinion, al igual que la primera tiene origen en el año 2600 y todos los protagonistas son 15 años mayores**

* * *

Con las patrullas tras el Lincoln conducía su motocicleta velozmente por el estrecho puente que cruzaba la ciudad de un lado a otro, era tal la velocidad de su NCR 2000xp que incluso dejaba una estela de luz detrás de ella, Lincoln no le preocupa ser perseguido por la policía a pesar de tener a toda una flota de tras él, su máquina especialmente modificada por el mismo era tan poderosa que ni siquiera la policía era capaz de darle alcance, el albino iba con toda la seguridad del mundo conduciendo más rápido cada vez, había instalado recientemente un turbo cargador y quería ver que tanta potencia era capaz de alcanzar.

-Lincoln "unlucky" Loud, deténgase en nombre de la ley-grito uno de los oficiales usando los altavoces de su patrulla.

Unlucky solo ignoro esto como si fuera un regaño cualquiera de su padre, de hecho toco uno de los botones de su casco que de inmediato comenzó a compactarse para hasta convertirse en una especie de combinación de lentes con audífonos dejando al descubierto su cara para poder mostrar su sonrisa sínica a los oficiales, ahora sin su casco color naranja el pelo de Lincoln se agitaba con el viento al igual que su chaqueta de cuero color negro con marcas naranja al costado y la placa del ejercito que aun colgaba por su cuello.

-¡Piérdanse gusanos! ¡No tengo tiempo para ustedes!-grito mientras volteaba atrás e insultaba a los oficiales, pensó que los tenia dominados pero en cuento se dio la vuelta vio que una gran barricada compuesta de patrullas lo espera-mierda-dijo torciendo la mirada.

Los autos policiacos se posaban ante el amenazando con frenar de golpe su avance sin embargo Lincoln no se molesto en disminuir la velocidad es mas incluso la aumento hasta que quedo a pocos metros de los uniformados quienes pensaron que un impacto sería inminente pero este jamás llego pues sin que nadie lo anticipara Lincoln salto por un lado haciendo que su moto cayera por una de las barandas del puente, por un segundo la gran máquina se dirigía al vacio sin que aparentemente nadie pudiera detenerla hasta que un despreciablemente estoico Unlucky toco un botón en uno de los cuernos de su moto, una corriente de energía naranja recorrió su moto hasta llegar a instalarse en sus llantas haciendo que estas se pegaran a la pared como si estuvieran magnetizadas, la moto comenzó a correr a un lado del puente para finalmente salir disparado a un lado de las unidades del orden quienes al ser incapaz de frenarlo se vieron condenados a seguirlo nuevamente sin poder darle jamás alcance hasta que este freno frente a un gran edificio.

El chico de ojos verdes con en color naranja bajo de su moto con toda calma y vio la torre frente a él, gigantesca no alcanzaría a describir lo que ahora estaba enfrente, era un monstruo de más de dos kilómetros de altura compuesto de metal, concreto y cristal que se erguía en medio de la ciudad rompiéndola por la mitad de donde surgían todas las barreras que ahora dividían los barrios de Royal Woods.

No había terminado de verlo cuando los policías llegaron a tratarlo de detenerlo, una a una las patrullas llegaron a tratar de ponerle un alto.

-Lincoln Loud ponga las manos donde podamos verlas y recuéstese sobre el suelo.-grito uno de los oficiales mientras el resto apuntaba sus armas al chico quien simplemente decidió mostrarles el dedo medio sin siquiera voltearlos a ver-Es la última advertencia- los oficiales estaban preparándose para arremeter contra el infractor cuando un bastón voló desde la moto cargado de la misma energía naranja fosforescente lo cual puso muy nerviosos a los policías.

Agitando con gran maestría su arma Lincoln logro que la estela de luz se cargara hasta que estuvo lista para dar una descarga directa, con gran fuerza lanzo su bastón hasta el suelo el cual por poco toca hasta que una voz femenina lo detuvo.

-Es suficiente-dijo la chica con voz firme pero suave al mismo tiempo.

Desde dentro de la torre una chica ataviada con un kimono color rosa y una máscara color blanco estéril que cubría todo su rostro bajo lentamente por las escaleras, al verla todos los policías e incluso Lincoln se detuvieron de golpe pero a diferencia de los policías que la veían con un terrible miedo en el rostro del albino no se distinguía otra cosa más que una mueca mezcla de burla con desprecio.

-Este "hombre" ha venido por orden del concilio y del sumo maestro Chandler así que ya pueden retirarse.

-Si señorita

Con pánico y algo de atropello todos ellos subieron a sus vehículos y se fueron retirando cosa que a Unlucky le produjo mucha risa.

-¿Eso ya lo tienes ensayado o qué?

-¿No puedes llegar sin hacer un alboroto?, eso fue precisamente lo primero que el Sumo Maestro te ordeno que no hicieras

-lo sé por eso precisamente lo hice.

-entra ya-dijo la misteriosa dama perdiendo su compostura durante un segundo.

Tras esto Lincoln entro girando sin ningún cuidado su bastón aun cargado por todo el lugar hasta que llegaron con uno de los guardias algo pasado de peso que de inmediato se interpuso en su camino.

-me temo mucho que tendrá que dejar el arma en la entrada-dijo con firmeza un guardia.

-por supuesto que sí, no quisiera armar un alboroto-dijo Lincoln fingiendo que iba a darle el arma de buena gana para después fintarlo y terminando dándole un pequeño toque con la punta lo que hizo que de inmediato el sujeto volara hasta estrellarse contra la pared.


	2. la torre negra

Después de su pequeño altercado Lincoln solo sonrió al ver como el torpe guardia era arrastrado lejos del lobby.

-¡eres un maldito sicópata, criminal, bravucón, ridículo, monstruo!…-dijo la chica gritando desde detrás de su máscara.

-todo eso y mil cosas peores, ¿ahora me acompañas o prefieres que deje a tu amo esperando?

Harta y algo frustrada la chica del kimono rosa comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de apariencia minimalista, de hecho todo dentro de la oficina se veía bastante estéril casi como un laboratorio donde lo único que relucía eran los pocos visitantes a los que se les tenia permitido entrar, evidentemente solo a los de clase alta o cercanos al gobierno, por lo general solo se le permitía el acceso a gente de ese tipo, hombres que caminaban por los más finos recintos usando batas coloridas y pantuflas sin importar el clima que estuviera haciendo y mujeres con vestidos que parecían sacados directamente de la peor pesadilla de picazo y con peinados dos o tres veces más grandes que su cabeza, ya saben aquellos a los que si fueran pobres serian considerados raros pero como son ricos simplemente se les llama excéntricos, es precisamente por eso que la presencia de Lincoln ahí les había caído a todos de sorpresa incluso a él, pero por difícil que parecía el, Lincoln unlucky Loud había sido invitado al consejo de judicatura de la ciudad y por invitación me refiero a que fue obligado a asistir.

Lincoln y Chandler nunca habían congeniado desde que eran niños cosa que no mejoro cuando crecieron y las repentinas aspiraciones politicas de este no habia ayudado a arreglar esto, para casi nadie habia sido una sorpresa que a lincoln le cayera en la punta de la nariz el hecho de que su mas grande enemigo decidiera ser sumo consejero pero lo que si los confundio fue la contundencia con la que decidio contraatacar esto, era como si algo mas que una enemistad lo impulsara a oponerse a Chandler, claro que el candidato no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, repentinamente toda la campaña del pelirrojo se basara en demeritar a las fuerzas armadas no había ayudado a acercarlos, así es Chandler había atacado directamente a Lincoln y sus amigos para aumentar su popularidad en las encuestas.

En fin ahora estaba ahí y no le quedaba de otra más que seguir adelante por el oscuro pasillo donde todas esas chicas de apariencia igual con exactamente el mismo atuendo y las mismas mascaras desfilaban una tras otra.

-¿así que esta es tu vida ahora?-pregunto a la chica a su lado.

-al menos yo soy honesta-respondió ella con seriedad.

-todos lo somos hasta que nos gana el hambre.

Sin mediar mas palabras Lincoln y su acompañante siguieron hasta el elevador que los llevo hasta la oficina del sumo consejero.

-Siempre supe que de todas, tu serias la primera en traicionarme-dijo Lincoln mirando de lado- Para nadie fue una sorpresa saber que como buena rata te salvarías sola.

-No eres nadie para juzgarme, tú eres un maldito criminal.

-¿Y qué crees que eres tú?

-¡yo no eh hecho nada malo!

-¿Puedes decir lo mismo de tu jefe?

-El no es una mala persona, tu si lo eres, tú y todos esos vagos que viven del seguro social como sanguijuelas.

-Todos esos vagos sirvieron al país mientras tu jefe vivía de ellos, ¿Quiénes son las verdaderas sanguijuelas?, además créeme, la única diferencia entre Chandler y yo es que el usa traje.

-¡Cállate!

-Como prefieras, pero vamos hasta el piso 250 así que espero que disfrutes pasar mas de media hora en total silencio.

Y así lo hicieron durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la oficina de Chandler en donde el los esperaba sentado en su gigantesco sillón mientras miraba el gigantesco cuadro de si mismo.

-Saludos, me alegro de que pudieras responder a mi invitación-dijo el pelirrojo con un desesperante tono condescendiente mientras volteaba a ver a Lincoln con el rabadillo del ojo, poco o nada quedaba del chico que antes fue, ahora era un adulto de metro setenta en un traje de color blanco, facciones suaves, con mechones rojos que caían sobre su rostro y manos manicuradas que sostenía una copa de vino con firmeza mientras se inclinaba en una especie de divan de piel frente a su escritorio-puedes retirarte-dijo señalando con la copa a la sirvienta que habia acompañado a Lincoln hasta ahora.

-Si señor-contesto ella mientras inclinaba la cabeza

-Que patética te has vuelto-dijo Lincoln con asco al verla.

-¿Ustedes dos se conocen?-pregunto Chandler confundido

-¡Claro que no!-se apresuro la chica a contestar.

-Como de que no, no me niegues ahora-dijo Lincoln tomándola del hombro-ella y yo solíamos dormir juntos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo la chica ruborizada.

-Claro que si, cuando eras niña siempre ibas a mi cama cada vez que tenias pesadillas.

Al principio Chandler seguía confundido pero finalmente cayo en cuenta de lo que pasaba y en ese instante dejo escapar una sonora risa.

-Ya veo lo que pasa, eres otra de sus interminables hermanas ¿cierto?-dijo con mucha seguridad-dime tu nombre

-¿Y..yo?-pregunto nerviosa

-Quitate la mascara-dijo el autoritariamente.

-Mi nombre es Lola Loud-dijo mientras se retiraba la mascara.

-Bien, ¿no era tan dificil cierto?, ahora vete, despues hablare contigo.

-Como ordene señor

Con prisa la rubia se retiro de la escena no sin antes dedicarle un reclamo a Lincoln.

-Gracias-dijo Lola susurrando.

-De nada-contesto el albino con fuerza.

Una vez que la chica se habia retirado Lincoln y Chandler se vieron seriamente.

-¿Que quieres ahora?-pregunto Lincoln de manera altanera.


	3. la cupula de cristal

-¿Me odiaras? ¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿Sabrás como manejar ese sentimiento?-preguntaba la científica de cabello castaño alborotado-¿podrás perdonarme?

Frente a la chica posicionada encima de su escritorio de madera pulida se hallaba el objeto de sus deprimentes meditaciones, una cúpula de cristal llena de un gel especial el cual rodeaba un chip de computadora el cual contenía lo que podría ser considerado su trabajo más importante hasta ahora.

Los últimos años Lisa había luchado por completar los algoritmos necesarios para crear algo que fuera superior a una inteligencia artificial, una conciencia artificial, algo que no solo pudiera distinguir y tomar decisiones con respecto a su ambiente si no también algo que pudiera razonar, analizar y aprender de esto, algo que pudiera entender realmente su medio.

Fue difícil más de lo que jamás pudo imaginar, pensó al igual que muchos otros que no podía lograrlo que aquello que quería conseguir era más una labor mas allá de las capacidades humanas, todos los intentos anteriores solo habían conseguido crear burdas imitaciones de una conciencia, como si cada vez que quisiera descubrir lo que un alma era solo conseguía deducir lo que un alma no es, después de haber agotado hasta el último segundo del plazo fijado había logrado finalmente darle forma a lo que ella pensaba seria una verdadera maravilla pero desgraciadamente había cometido el mismo error que muchos científicos habían cometido, se había concentrado tanto en si podía hacerlo que se olvido preguntarse si debía hacerlo.

En su mente había visualizado claramente el día en que revelaría su gran hazaña al mundo entero, se había imaginado junto a su familia orgullosa de ella, incluso pensó que su propia creación podría sentirse orgullosa también y fue allí donde una nube de preguntas surgieron de pronto en su cabeza atravesándola como una bala que vuela deprisa, ¿podría su creación sentirse realmente orgullosa de ella? ¿Qué otras cosas podría sentir? Fue entonces que por fin entendió el terrible error que había cometido.

Durante días paso abrumada por las horrorosas repercusiones filosóficas que implicaba lo que había hecho, no había comido ni dormido por casi tres días, era tal su desesperación que había considerado simplemente destruir su aparato pero eso le causaba una terrible duda más en el corazón, ¿al destruirlo no estaba matándolo? ¿Estaba vivo? Eran demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, era una situación estresante para ella, estresante y desconocida, ella que desde niña había dicho ser inmune a las necias emociones humanas ahora se veía abrumada por estas.

Era casi las cuatro de la tarde y simplemente se había quedado quieta mirando su maravilloso atormentador mientras flotaba en esa cúpula de cristal rellena de gel, el cansancio pronto la venció y cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

En medio de sus ensoñaciones vio a una niña de cabello blanco que jugaba con una pelota al lado de su familia en medio de un viejo vecindario, era una imagen ideal hasta que la pequeña niña tropezó causándose una pequeña raspadura, no hubiera pasado a mayores si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que al taparse la herida noto como de su pierna no salía sangre si no negro aceite, con claro horror en su rostro la chica vio como su piel se iba desgarrando para mostrar dentro de ella un esqueleto de frio metal, era realmente aterrador ver como sus últimos pedazos de piel se iban cayendo mientras se arrastraba y sus padres veían a la infante con temor.

El agitado sueño de Lisa fue interrumpido por un movimiento brusco en su hombro, se despertó tan alterada que por poco se ahoga, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre mal encarado con un bigote canoso bastante peinado, flaco y corroído como si fuera más espantapájaros que hombre, se trataba del molesto rector de la universidad, una persona desagradable en casi todos los sentidos pero por desgracia seguía siendo el jefe de lisa.

-Señorita Loud, ¿se puede saber por qué duerme aquí? ¿Acaso no tiene a donde ir?

-No es eso solo descansaba un poco los ojos.

-Vine a ver como se encontraba su trabajo, como sabrá ya término su plazo y no ha dado resultados, ¿a caso no tiene progresos que reportar?

-No-dijo de forma insegura-cuando los tenga se lo reportare personalmente.

Paseando un poco la vista por la oficina de la genio certificada se percato del frasco con el microchip dentro, con nerviosismo y tragando saliva la castaña observo como el rector lo tomaba con sus huesudas garras, con poco cuidado y algo de ira el anciano molesto se llevo la cúpula hasta la cara para apreciar más de cerca su contenido.

-¿y esto que podría ser?-pregunto de manera altanera el anciano

-es solo un prototipo fallido, nada que pueda interesarle-dijo mientras trataba de recuperarlo.

-bueno-dijo devolviéndoselo-solo le recuerdo que la universidad no hace caridades, buscamos resultados señorita.

El raquítico anciano salió de ahí dejando a Lisa con una desagradable sensación mientras sostenía su frasco como una madre sosteniendo un bebe.

* * *

La jefatura de policía era un lugar bullicioso por no decir molestamente ruidoso pero para la comisionada Lori Loud esa clase de ruidos eran habituales casi se podría decir reconfortantes, definitivamente se encontraba acostumbrada a ellos, aun así esto no había mejorado sus carácter el cual era temido por todos sus subordinados, uno de ellos, sumamente desafortunado debo decir tuvo la desagradable tarea de darle un mensaje que ella no estaría feliz de escuchar.

-¿Señora?-dijo el nervioso oficial de policía enfundado en su traje de policía futurista con todo y casco pues algo le decía que lo necesitaría.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la rubia detrás de su escritorio de cristal mientras se servía un trago de ron.

-Encontramos al sospechoso "Unlucky" Loud entrando en La torre del gobierno.

En cuanto termino de hablar se quedo callado observando a su jefa en un principio parecía que no iba a hacer nada pero repentinamente y sin que nadie lo sospechara esta lanzo con gran fuerza su copa hacia el pobre mensajero quien afortunadamente traía su casco, aun así el golpe fue tan duro que de hecho lo derribo.

-no te quedes tirado y prepárate-vamos a visitar la torre.


	4. el baston de luz

-Las cosas han estado algo tensas entre tú y yo, ¿no te parece?-pregunto Chandler mientras tomaba con sus manos manicuradas una copa de fino vino y lo llevaba lentamente a su boca mientras trataba de cubrir una burlona sonrisa.

-Trataste de asesinarme perro-dijo Lincoln mientras le mostraba un agujero que tenía en su brazo izquierdo.

-No actúes como si te hubiera dolido, los dos sabemos que ese ni siquiera es tu brazo real-dijo mientras veía como Lincoln se ajustaba el implante biónico que remplazaba una de sus extremidades-además tu trataste de plantar una bomba en mi casa, eso hirió mis sentimientos.

-No mientas perro, tú no tienes sentimientos, ahora dime que carajos quieres antes de que te meta una bala en la pierna-dijo Lincoln mientras se acomodaba enfrente de él.

-Ha habido un problema, un problema grande, recuerdas que durante la guerra se uso un tipo de arma química llamada agente violeta.

-claro que lo recuerdo perro, yo estuve ahí cuando soltaron esa mierda, yo y otros doscientos soldados americanos sobre los que dejaron caer su veneno sin importarles lo que nos pasara, vi a docenas de hombres ser secados desde dentro por ordenes de infelices como tú.

-vaya, ese debió ser un verdadero trauma para alguien como tú, ¿Cómo sobrellevaste algo así?

-recuerdas que te dije que te metería una bala en la pierna, bueno ahora será en el culo

* * *

Desde la lejanía llegaban las patrullas en una formación perfecta, el retumbar de los vehículos de asalto y las sirenas llenaban el ambiente, era todo un batallón que al llegar se bajaron de sus vehículos y comenzaron a marchar hacia la gigantesca torre de gobierno mientras eran comandados por la oficial Lori Loud quien empezó a subir las escalera con gran decisión haciendo que sus pasos resonaran con fuerza hasta que fue detenida por Lola que enfundada en su traje de geisha y su máscara blanca bajo a hacerle frente a la policía por segunda vez en el día, aun cuando hiciera las funciones de una sirvienta las interventoras de la torre de gobierno como ella no eran simples criadas tenían autoridad para ordenar por encima de casi cualquier órgano de gobierno y por casi todos sus delegados, aun así no estaba totalmente por encima de su hermana mayor y ella lo sabía por lo que debía irse con cuidado.

-Comisionada Loud, no tiene jurisdicción aquí, retírese-dijo Lola parándose y poniendo una mano frente a su hermana como un gesto de desafío.

-NO ESTORBES-dijo la mayor de los Loud lanzando un fuerte golpe a la Interventora con tal fuerza que le arranco la mascara revelandole finalmente a Lori que la persona a la que acababa de golpear se trataba ni mas ni menos de su propia hermana.

-Por favor Lori-dijo Lola con lagrimas en los ojos- no me metas en mas problemas

-DIJE QUE NO ESTORBARAS-grito con mas fuerza Lori mientras la remataba con un golpe aun mas duro que la hizo caer al piso.

Sin que este pequeño exabrupto la detuviera la comisionada Loud siguió con su camino pensando únicamente en su presa que ahora la esperaba en la planta alta de aquel edificio.

* * *

Chandler se peino el cabello con la mano, tomo su copa y comenzo a caminar de manera calmada por la oficina mientras lincoln se quedaba quieto en su lugar sin siquiera fingir interes en seguirlo con la mirada.

-A las 12:23 pm un cargamento de agente violeta destinado al almacenamiento fue robado de su vagon de la ruta eclipse, ¿que piensas de eso?

-Que tu eres el unico lo suficientemente inutil como para perder un cargamento en un tren que recorre el oceano pacifico aun cuando lo estuvieras vigilando perro, quizas si no perdieras tiempo bebiendo en tu oficina no te pasarian estas cosas, por cierto ¿desde cuando bebes vino? acaso pensaron que te quitaria la pinta de marica que tienes, por que para eso bastaria con quitarte ese ridiculo traje de proxeneta.

-No sé cómo, no sé porque pero algo si se Lincoln, tú tienes eres responsable de esto-dijo Chandler quien perdia la paciencia ante la frialdad que su contrincante mostraba-tu robaste el agente violeta que desapareció de las bóvedas.

-eso crees perro.

-DEJA DE DECIRME PERRO.

-¿Por qué?, eso es lo que eres, el maldito perro de los azules, ellos te visten, ellos te alimentan, ellos te pusieron en esa silla y ellos te quitaran de ahí en cuanto les de la gana, ¿realmente piensas que eres el zumo consejal, eres solo el actor que contrataron para interpretar ese papel.

-No puedes juzgarme, nadie puede, todos hubieran hecho lo mismo en mi situación.

-Paige no lo hizo

Durante un segundo un silencio espectral se lleno en la habitación, los pocos ánimos que quedaban habían sido apagados de inmediato.

-No sé nada de tu puto veneno pero si alguien tuviera acceso a esa arma créeme que quien lo tenga debe ser considerada la persona más peligrosa en royal Woods, yo no me metería con el si fuera tu- dijo mientras comenzaba a darse la vuelta y salir de ahí.

-Eso podría tomarse como una confesión-dijo Chandler acercándose a su escritorio.

-Tómalo como una amenaza-dijo el sin voltear a verlo.

Con decisión el pelirrojo se dirigió hasta su escritorio y toco un botón que hizo sonar una alarma que llamo a los guardias.

-Como quieras-dijo tronando los dedos haciendo que el sonido activara su bastón que se había quedado debajo en la recepción en donde aun discutían las dos hermanas Loud.

-No me estorbes-dijo Lori de manera autoritaria-Ha habido un reporte de que aquí se refugia un criminal extremadamente peligroso y tú no te interpondrás o te arrestaremos por obstruir a la justicia.

-Te digo que aquí no hay nada-dijo Lola a la defensiva.

Justo cuando se encontraban en eso el startrail de Lincoln comenzó a brillar a vibrar llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¡Todos fuera!-grito la comandante cuando vio como el bastón comenzaba a flotar, apenas habían alcanzado a salir cuando el arma salió despedida hacia arriba mientras giraba a toda velocidad, era tal la fuerza y velocidad del aparato que alcanzo a despedazar el techo de cada piso por el que pasaba en su furiosa carrera hacia el pent-house mientras que su poderoso brillo y destrucción dejaban una marca permanente a su paso.

* * *

Desde la planta alta Lincoln y Chandler podían sentir como la poderosa arma se abría paso a través del edificio y aun que como técnica de intimidación era bastante efectiva la verdad es que el chico peliblanco con el mechón naranja sabía que no llegaría a tiempo para ayudarlo por lo que extendió sus manos mecánicas de donde salieron dos orbes que de inmediato fueron desplegándose hasta convertirse en dos armas de fuego, el zumo consejero no era ningún tonto y sabia que estaría perdido si no actuaba de inmediato, con gran fuerza golpeo su muñeca en donde tenía un reloj que también resultaba ser su botón del pánico, de inmediato un par de robots guarda espaldas bajaron del techo, los dos colosos de metal grisáceo empezaron a atacar a unlucky pero su velocidad le permitía esquivarlos al momento que les disparaba, a pesar de que las moles de hierro parecieran intimidantes en un principio no resultaron ser muy resistentes a los disparos.

-Ya no hacen estas cosas como antes-dijo Lincoln en tono burlón.

* * *

En la parte exterior la comandante Lori Loud se había cansado de esperar.

-Denme mi arnés-ordeno a uno de sus oficiales que de inmediato le lanzo un dispositivo conformado por un cinturón y una especie de arpón encadenado a un motor en la espalda, se coloco deprisa el cinturón y lo activo haciendo que lanzara el gancho hacia arriba haciéndola despegar, con precisión la comisionada esquivo uno a uno los escombros del edificio que eran arrojados por el startrail de Lincoln, era tal la velocidad de Lori que por poco y alcanzaba el arma de su hermano.

El bastón de Lincoln atravesó el piso dejando tras de sí una gran grieta en el, tomándolo con una mano el señor del crimen acerco el arma al cuello del zumo consejero.

-¿Sabes porque te he dejado vivo tanto tiempo?-pregunto Lincoln con voz profunda a lo que Chandler contesto simplemente negando con la cabeza- yo tampoco.

Justo cuando Lincoln iba a arremeter contra su objetivo Lori entro por la ventana arrojando uno de sus garfios a la mano de su hermano, el golpe propinado por el proyectil de su hermana quito de su mano su arma salvando la despreciable vida del zumo consejero.

Decidiendo que no estaba dispuesto a perder Lincoln saco una de sus otras armas y apunto al rostro de Chandler.

-QUEDATE QUIETO MALDITO BASTARDO INFELIZ-grito Lori mientras sacaba su arma.

-Ya hemos pasado por esto hermana y los dos sabemos que no lo lograras.

-Esta vez no tienes salida Lincoln.

-Esta vez ninguno la tiene.

Estirando su mano el chico consiguió hacer que su bastón volara directamente hacia él.

-Recuerdas que dije que te metería una bala en el culo-dijo susurrándole a Chandler en el oído-¿pensaste que esta bromeando?-dijo para después patearlo en dirección a Lori y después dispararle en el trasero.

Aprovechando la distracción Lincoln comenzó a correr para después saltar por la ventana, estando a varios metros de distancia del suelo esta acción podría ser confundida fácilmente con un intento de suicidio si no fuera por sus botas las cuales contenían la misma tecnología que le permitía a su moto correr por las paredes.

Por ningún motivo del mundo Lori se iba a permitir perder nuevamente a su hermano por lo que se lanzo de inmediato por el atravesando la ventana y cayendo en picada tras el, usando su arnes consiguió la velocidad suficiente para alcanzarlo y ponerse frente a frente, por un segundo los dos hermanos loud miraron fijamente mientras ambos colgaban a un costado del edificio, ninguno dijo nada hasta que Lori extendió su mano de la cual salió una daga de metal que pensaba usar para someter o en dado caso de ser necesario herir gravemente a Lincoln.

Volando con furia la rubia se abalanzo hacia Lincoln la afilada cuchilla por poco alcanza a rozar el rostro del peliblanco pero este consiguió de ultimo minuto alejarla sin embargo esto no impido que esta le diera un verdadero susto al chico, nuevamente llegando desde arriba la rubia ataco solamente que esta vez si consiguió darle una poderosa cortada por detrás, el artefacto de Lincoln le daba mas estabilidad pero el de lori conseguía mas velocidad y fuerza.

Los poderosos ataques de Lori no se detenían, con cada golpe de su afilada hoja mas fuerza perdia Lincoln el sabia que debía detener esto de inmediato por lo que se puso de pie mirando hacia arriba mientras su hermana venia directamente hacia el, con calma tomo su startrail y lo azoto contra la pared del edificio haciendo que un gran pedazo de escombro cayera con el, fue tal la magnitud de concreto que se desprendió que el cable de Lori se atoro, Lincoln sonrio mientras veía como su hermana cortaba este cable con facilidad para después lanzarse contra el haciendo uso de su cable secundario, durante un segundo pareció que Lincoln planeaba estrellarse contra el suelo pero al final se solto de esta desactivando sus botas, Lincoln floto con el viento mientras Lori trataba desesperadamente de detenerlo pero de ultimo momento fue alguien mas quien alcanzo a tomar a Lincoln, se trataba de un musculoso hombre de color calvo y con un tatuaje de la bandera norteamericana tatuado en el brazo que en ese momento iba colgado de una aeronave de pacificación urbana que era conducida por una mujer latina.

-Por poco te pierdo-dijo el fornido hombre de 1,80-te dije que este plan me parecía demasiado riesgoso.

-Sabia que no me ibas a fallar Clyde, Semper fi, ¿no es cierto?

-cierto, Semper fi


End file.
